


Cool Contrast

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Leave it to Gabriel to learn about these customs… and use them against Michael.
Relationships: Gabriel/Michael (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cool Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> STILL VDAY WHERE I AM IT COUNTS

Sometimes, Michael thinks she should have better foresight. It would at least help her out of these… troublesome situations.

Troublesome being Gabriel currently straddling her lap, grinning devilishly. Michael doesn't like that expression, and she doesn't know what Gabriel's planning next. When it comes to Gabriel, Michael's not sure if it's foresight she needs, though.

"... what are you doing, Gabriel?" Even though Michael is asking this, she already knows Gabriel won't give her a straight answer.

"It's Valentine's Day!" Gabriel answers cheerfully, and says nothing else as if _that_ could be the only explanation Michael needs even if she's furrowing her brow in confusion. The name sounds familiar but Michael has been very divorced from the affairs of the skydwellers for some time. She's mainly aware of the large feasts and present exchanges they do at the end of the skydweller calendar year, but not much else. Leave it to Gabriel to learn about these customs… and use them against Michael.

"It's a day where you give chocolates to convey your feelings for someone," Gabriel finally explains. She turns to the table next to them and grabs the box off of it. "Do you understand now?"

"... is that it?" Michael thinks it sounds a bit silly to set aside a day just for that—and chocolate? Why is chocolate the chosen confectionery for this particular holiday? Is there a special meaning behind it? The mortals truly come up with outlandish ideas sometimes.

And still, none of this explains why Gabriel is so close to her.

"What do you mean, is that it? I prepared so hard to make these chocolates! Even Europa and I had to venture out to Chocolae Island ourselves to get enough chocolate for our presents! On top of all the baking too!" Gabriel pouts.

Michael's not entirely sure what that means, but it sounds like Gabriel and her disciple had gone to many lengths to prepare this. Even Michael can appreciate that effort. She sits up straighter—or, well, she tries to but Gabriel is… a rather large obstacle to accomplishing that.

"Then, you're meant to give the chocolates to someone?" Michael asks instead. She looks at the box in Gabriel's hands. From her earlier explanation, there should be chocolates inside, but Michael has learned to be wary of Gabriel's… gifts.

"Yes! These are for you, actually." Gabriel takes the box and holds it out for Michael with both her hands, presenting it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Michael."

"I... ah? I mean, thank you." Bewildered, Michael accepts the box.

Oh. Well. That'd been rather straightforward. Michael is not used to this. It's strange for Gabriel to be so forthright that Michael can't help but feel thrown off slightly. "Should I open it right now?"

"That's the whole point, yes," Gabriel says, a touch of impatience coming into her amused tone.

"I will do so now, then."

Michael turns the box all around. It looks like she's meant to pull the ribbon and open the box that way, but the box is so nicely wrapped it seems like a shame to pull it apart. When Gabriel pointedly clears her throat though, Michael decides she might as well do it.

Pinching the ribbon between her fingers, Michael pulls it apart and lifts the lid of the box. Inside are chocolates of varying shapes and colors, some darker and some lighter. Many of them are heart-shaped which is… cute. Gabriel's still looking at her expectantly, so Michael also guesses she should try one.

Taking one of them, Michael pops it into her mouth. Ah, perhaps she should have taken a bite of it first, but that is too late now. She bites through it—her eyes widen. This piece she'd taken isn't fully solid—there's filling in the middle, tasting of some kind of sweet fruit—ah, raspberries, she pins down. The chocolate itself is not as sweet in comparison, the sweetness of the fruit helping to cut through some of the bitter bite of the chocolate.

"Delicious," Michael says, astonished. "You've made these?"

"Of course! I've made all of these from scratch. With Europa's help, of course." Gabriel smiles at her.

"Wonderful." Michael looks over the rest of the box, her eyes wide open with surprise. _Now_ she can truly appreciate all the work Gabriel has done for her… and it makes her feel guilty that she has prepared nothing for Gabriel in return. Now that she's aware of this holiday, she'll have to make sure to learn for next year then.

In the meanwhile, she wants to enjoy another piece. Oh, wait, there's some chocolate on her fingers now. She hadn't even realized that had happened. Being so attuned to the element of fire means her own power makes her vessel run slightly hotter than normal. That must be why the chocolate had started melting already even though she had only touched it for a brief second.

"Allow me," is the only warning Gabriel gives before she grabs Michael's wrist and brings her hand to her mouth.

Michael watches with even wider eyes, seemingly frozen as Gabriel licks clean the chocolate on her fingers. Her fingers are heated, a sharp contrast to the coolness of Gabriel's tongue… although Michael's sure her own face is burning hot right now. She's tempted to ask if this is another tradition of the holiday but even she knows that this is far from it and merely Gabriel teasing her as she always does. Still, it leaves her speechless, all too aware of Gabriel's every action now.

"There we go," Gabriel says as she finishes. She lets go but Michael's hand remains frozen in the air. Gabriel smiles in satisfaction, giggling as she takes the box from Michael and sets it aside, but not before taking another piece of chocolate and holding it out for Michael. "I hear from the mortals that it's also good if you feed them to your partner too, so let's try that."

"... another tradition?" Michael finds herself asking though she's skeptical about this. She's still trying to compose herself, but Gabriel is making that very hard. "Must you continue to remain on me like this, though?"

"It adds to the mood, don't you think?"

"... I think all of this was really just an excuse for you to do this to me."

Gabriel is still smiling but it seems to change as she leans down, face dangerously close to Michael's as she places a finger in front of Michael's lips.

"But I don't think you mind, do you, Michael?"

Michael swallows, wisely keeping silent instead. Gabriel pats her cheek before moving back and holding out the chocolate. Resigning herself, Michael accepts the confectionery. Her tongue catches on Gabriel's fingers, and she tries to ignore the loud gasp that she knows Gabriel has exaggerated for her to hear. Even so, Gabriel's fingers are cool, almost like ice, and it nearly makes Michael drop the chocolate from the extreme contrast. Thankfully, Gabriel helps push in the last inch of the way so it doesn't fall out.

"Ah, this one is…" Michael brings a hand up to her mouth as she chews. This one is a little more simple than the first one she'd eaten, and she thinks the coldness from Gabriel's fingers also gives it a different feeling from the first one as well, but hm, there's a flavor in here she can't quite recognize. The chocolate is sweeter to make up for—

"Alcohol," Michael suddenly says, "this one has alcohol, doesn't it?" It'd been a hint, not strong to be distracting, but still distinct enough for her to recognize the flavor. It… hadn't been bad, if she wants to be honest. She's learning many different ways about how chocolate can be modified, but _of course_ Gabriel would have learned how to make something like this.

Gabriel laughs. "Don't worry, you got one of the lighter ones," she says, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "it'll be up to you to find the rest."

"What? There's—" Michael looks over at the box, horrified. "What do you mean _lighter?_ Are there—" but Gabriel puts another finger on her lips and reaches over to grab another chocolate. When she looks up at Gabriel and sees her half-lidded gaze shining with amusement, a shiver runs down Michael despite her heat.

"Don't worry, Michael, we'll go through the whole box together."

**Author's Note:**

> funny story, I wrote up another fic actually that was more wholesome but then scrapped it because thirsty


End file.
